


Netflix and Chill

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Netflix and Chill, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Amélie meets her Tinder match for a "casual date." Poll winner.





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in voting in future polls, follow my NSFW Tumblr at teamsinningprez!

Amélie Guillard checked the text one more time - she was at the correct apartment, five minutes early, praying that she wasn’t overdressed for the occasion. She wasn’t a child; she knew that “hanging out at her Tinder match’s apartment to watch Netflix” basically meant :showing up at the Tinder match’s apartment to have some sex.” She hadn’t been nervous before - if anything, she had been excited - but now that she was standing here at the door, face to face with the number 603, she was becoming excessively aware that it had been a few years since she last got any action, and to say that she was getting some severe stage fright was an understatement.

_ “You can’t keep moping around, you’re going to have to get back in the game sometime.” _ Moira’s voice echoed in her head; Amélie sucked in a small breath, closed her eyes, and reached for the wooden door to the apartment. She hit two hard knocks, and then the door opened, revealing a much shorter woman with hair dyed a fading lavender shaved on one side, violet eyes watching her carefully - and only a loose tank top and short shorts covering her body. The Frenchwoman immediately felt overdressed in her blouse and pencil skirt, but she couldn’t help but stare at the shorter woman’s generous breasts.

The young woman scoffed, and moved to allow Amélie into her apartment; pale cheeks lit up bright pink, she did exactly that, her eyes moving to stare at the ground. “Man, I know you said that you were tall, but I thought you were exaggerating,” Sombra Colomar commented, wolf whistling quietly as Amélie’s cheeks reddened even further. “Anyway, uh, the best TV in here is in the bedroom. We can put on whatever you want, but I - I don’t think we’ll be paying much attention, if you know what I mean.”

“I’m fine with that,” Amélie managed to give the younger woman a sly smile, and allowed her to take hold of her wrist and lead her through a door into a bedroom. The walls were painted dark purple, and thick curtains blocked any sort of light from coming through; a television was hung up on the wall above a rather impressive PC display, three monitors currently off. Sombra’s bed was king sized and covered in a plush looking dark purple comforter, and when Amélie climbed atop it in order to sit next to the younger woman, she had to admit that her assumption was right.

A French romantic comedy was on the TV within a few moments, but Amélie was too distracted to pay too much attention to the plot; she kept looking over at Sombra, wondering how exactly any of this was supposed to work. She was more of a traditionalist, really, and though she was  _ very _ horny and fine with getting casual action, and she had never been on a ‘date’ like this that was so clearly just a cover for some sex. She didn’t know how to initiate. She could only pray that her partner was more experienced.

Her prayers seemed to be answered, because about half an hour into the movie, Sombra had turned to her and rested her hands on her thighs, leaning forward in order to kiss her. Amélie was a little startled at first, but didn’t hesitate to kiss back, moving into the contact a little bit as her partner’s hands moved from her thighs to her lower back, and the younger woman climbed easily into her lap as they kissed. Amélie could feel herself blush, getting a little turned on already and losing herself to the kiss. Sombra pulled away after a few seconds, allowing both of them to breathe, and asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Amélie breathed out, and moved forward quickly in order to kiss Sombra again, harshly. She was starting to  _ feel _ the desperation that came with being thrown into a sexual situation after three years of not being touched in an intimate manner. She almost wasn’t aware of her own body’s movement as she pushed Sombra over, pinning the shorter woman underneath her and holding her wrists over her head, acrylic nails making small indents on her tan skin as Amélie held her in place. She only thought to pull away when she could feel the younger woman squirming underneath her. “Are you alright?”

“Better than alright,” Sombra gasped out, and wriggled a little. “I just… god damn, I’m really wet right now, could you just take my shorts off and get this going?” A sly smile was on her face, and her words were lewd, but Amélie could spot the desperation hiding in violet eyes. Amélie smirked, and lowered her head again in order to gently bite down on her partner’s neck, giving her wrists a gentle squeeze - Sombra let out a light moan when she was bit, and relaxed back into the mattress.

She pulled away again, and noticed a pout on Sombra’s face when she released her wrists in order to climb off the bed and onto her feet. The younger woman sat up, and the taller of the two quickly began unbuttoning her blouse. Her heart was pounding, cheeks flushed deep pink, and Amélie wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with her as she settled easily into a domineering role. “Stay there,” she demanded of her partner, eyes narrowing at her in a threatening manner, as she finished unbuttoning her blouse, tossing the article of clothing off into the corner before quickly peeling off her pencil skirt.

Amélie hesitated as she was unclasping her bra, though, a little shy for a split second before she cleared her throat and addressed the younger woman again, this time in a more calm and collected tone. “Are you okay with this? I feel like we need a safe word.” She thought for a moment as she discarded that piece of clothing, too, tossing it off to the side with her shirt and skirt before finally pulling off her lacy panties and kicking them to join the rest.

“Oh my god, trust me, this is hot as fuck,” Sombra gasped out, eyeing Amélie hungrily like she was a meal to be devoured. “A safe word might be a good idea too, actually, as long as you can use it too. “Maybe… maybe spiderbite could work? I doubt either of us could accidentally blurt that out in the heat of the moment.” She crossed her legs over one another, hands in her lap as she watched the taller woman with glittering violet eyes. There was an air of impatience to her posture, though, a slight bounce to her knees and a slight tapping of her long nails.

“That works for me,” Amélie replied, feeling a little bit better now as she approached her partner again, pushing her over gently before climbing back onto the bed, straddling her middle as she worked herself back into her previous dominating attitude. “First, I sit on your face and you make me cum. If you’re a good girl and you do a good job, then and only then will you get any kind of relief.” She ran one hand through Sombra’s hair before taking a strong grip near the bottom of her head.

Sombra enthusiastically nodded to show her consent, and Amélie moved herself so that her wet cunt was positioned above the younger woman’s mouth - she didn’t want to actually sit down, lest it cut off her breathing or cause some sort of injury. Sombra seemed to enjoy the view for a moment, and just when Amélie was beginning to get impatient with her, she finally lifted her head in order to run her tongue through slick folds. A low moan forced its way out of the Frenchwoman’s throat, and she removed her hand from her partner’s hair in order to bunch both fists up in the comforter.

It had been a long time, indeed. Too long.

The shorter of the two teased her for a few moments longer, running her tongue up and down Amélie’s cunt quickly and just barely dodging her clit. The older woman let out a small, soft growl, but before she could find herself getting too impatient, Sombra pressed her hands against her hips and pressed her tongue into Amélie’s waiting entrance, drawing a gasp and loud moan from the Frenchwoman. She fucked her with her tongue, pressing all the right spots before exiting and re-entering, and every so often she pulled out in order to give Amélie’s clit a harsh suck.

She could feel herself coming undone without much resistance at all, and she couldn’t help but lower herself the rest of the way onto Sombra’s face, grinding against her mouth and chin, her nose pressing into the shorter woman’s abdomen as she gripped the comforter tightly enough that she was afraid she would rip it. Sombra’s pace didn’t ease up as the heat in Amélie’s gut grew, a knot forming quickly in her lower abdomen as her orgasm drew nearer - and it didn’t take much effort at all for her to cum, hips and thighs twitching and shaking as waves of pleasure ran up and down her spine, her cunt pulsating harshly as she rode it out with small gasps.

“Good girl,” she breathed out as she lifted herself off of her partner’s face, Sombra’s lower face lewdly wet - Amélie blushed harshly, but kept her attitude nonetheless as the younger woman gave her a shit eating grin and pulled her tank top off, using it to wipe the fluids off her mouth and chin. “I guess you’ve earned yourself some pleasure,” she purred, moving forward and taking the top from her partner’s hands, tossing it to the side before pulling down her shorts.

It hadn’t surprised her that the younger woman wasn’t wearing a bra, but she was a little startled to find that she hadn’t been wearing any panties. That couldn’t have been comfortable, not to mention it was incredibly lewd. But Amélie wasn’t fazed, tossing the shorts to the side before running two fingers across Sombra’s lower lips, sticking the fingers in her mouth and licking them clean. “God, you’re dripping,” she commented, a little amused, before positioning herself above her partner, holding both of her arms above her head by the wrists with one hand and meeting her half lidded eyes. 

Amélie leaned forward in order to purse her lips around one of Sombra’s nipples, massaging her cunt carefully as she sucked her breast carefully. The younger woman let out a low moan, and Amélie was merciful enough to know that she was probably desperate enough by now that it probably would be best to just jump right in. So she did exactly that, penetrating her easily with two fingers.

She hadn’t been prepared for Sombra to be as vocal as she was. Amélie fucked her vigorously, pounding her into the mattress with her two fingers with her thumb pressed gently against her clit; it was straining against her hand, but worth it to hear the younger woman scream and writhe against her body. Loud curses and low pitched moans were most of what left Sombra’s mouth, up until Amélie pressed her lips harshly against her own in a passionate kiss. The younger woman returned it without any sort of hesitation, and the taller of the two could feel her hips beginning to buck up. She was close.

The older woman ground her thumb against Sombra’s clit, and that was all it took to get her to come undone. She could tell that the younger woman was cumming from the way her cunt clenched around her fingers and she shaking of her body, the way that screams and moans had given way to gentle gasps and choked noises. Amélie waited for her to stop shaking and calm down before pulling her fingers out, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss against Sombra’s forehead before flopping over to lay by her side. The shorter woman’s fingers lazily laced through hers as they stared at the ceiling together, calming down.

“We’re definitely going to have to meet up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment!


End file.
